


Nach uns die Sintflut

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Rodney probieren ein ganz besonderes Antikergerät aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach uns die Sintflut

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Zeson für das Beta!

„Komm mit“, sagte John, als Rodney zur Abendunterhaltung eine DVD in den Laptop schieben wollte.  
„Wohin?“  
„Du wirst schon sehen.“  
„Aber nichts Sportliches“, warnte Rodney, als er John durch verschiedene Gänge und Aufzüge folgte, bis sie in einem kaum frequentierten Teil der Stadt ankamen.  
John schaute Rodney an. „Wie ‚sportlich’ es wird, hängt ganz von dir ab.“ 

Da er dazu ein schmutziges Grinsen aufsetzte, musste Rodney sofort an Sex denken.  
„Oh. Okay. Das klingt gut.“ McKay grinste verschwörerisch zurück. Er mochte Johns Plan schon jetzt. 

Umso enttäuschter war er, als sie endlich einen schlecht beleuchteten Raum unterhalb der Wasserlinie betraten und dort Major Lorne auf sie wartete. 

„John?“ Fragend schaute Rodney den Colonel an und wisperte ihm erstaunt ins Ohr: „Ein Dreier?“  
„Hey, McKay, Sie wollen es also auch mal ausprobieren?“, erkundigte sich der Major, ehe John antworten konnte.  
„Was ausprobieren?“, fragte Rodney äußerst misstrauisch. Er war erstaunt, wie selbstverständlich Lorne mit der Aussicht auf Sex, noch dazu mit seinem Vorgesetzten, umging. Gab es da Dinge, von denen John ihm nicht erzählt hatte? 

„Dies ist ein Gerät der Antiker mit dem man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Es basiert auf den Grundlagen der Beam-Technologie. Die Informationen werden in einem Puffer gespeichert und irgendwie ist es den Antikern gelungen, diese Informationen dann in einer anderen Zeit zu materialisieren, während dein Körper hier, in Atlantis, weiterhin auf dieser Liege liegt.“ John zeigte auf zwei nebeneinander stehende Liegen, die über Kabel mit etlichen piepsenden und blinkenden Computermonitoren verbunden waren. 

„Halt, halt, halt.“ Rodney trat näher an das Zentralgerät heran. „Willst du damit sagen, ihr beiden habt dieses Gerät schon benutzt? Ohne dass ihr einen Wissenschaftler hinzugezogen habt, um euch Auskunft über die Gefährlichkeit dieser Anlage zu geben?“ 

Lorne und Sheppard warfen sich einen etwas schuldbewussten Blick zu, dann preschte Lorne vor: „Es ist absolut ungefährlich. Wir haben beide die ‚Gebrauchsanweisung’ studiert und wenn man über das Gen verfügt, ist es ein Leichtes, das Gerät intuitiv zu bedienen.“  
„Wie Jumper fliegen“, versicherte John treuherzig. 

Rodney schnaubte empört. „Jumper fliegen im Hier und Jetzt ist doch wohl nicht vergleichbar mit einem modifizierten Transportervorgang, bei dem ich sozusagen verdoppelt werde. Obwohl ich es mir technisch schon vorstellen kann, dass das man das tatsächlich zum Funktionieren bringen könnte, wenn man einige Grundprobleme lösen kann.“ Interessiert rief Rodney einige Protokolle an dem Rechner auf.

Sheppard und Lorne warfen sich hinter seinem Rücken einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Wenn sie Rodney erst einmal so weit hatten, würde es nicht lange dauern und er würde das Gerät in Aktion sehen wollen. 

John lockte: „Und du bist weit mehr als nur ein Hologramm in der anderen Welt. Du kannst mit der Umwelt interagieren, essen, trinken, alles anfassen und so weiter. Die Antiker haben es auch geschafft eine sehr fortschrittliche Erkennungssoftware einzubauen, damit du sofort die Leute verstehst und sie dich. Außerdem werden ihre Gehirnwellen so beeinflusst, dass sie das glauben, was du sagst. Wenn du dich als ihr Bekannter vorstellst, glauben sie es.“

Lorne fügte hinzu: „Sie dürfen es nur nicht übertreiben, Doc. Einen weiteren Bruder akzeptieren sie nicht.“  
Sheppard lachte. „Genau. Such dir etwas Unverfängliches aus und alles läuft bestens.“  
„Man hat genau eine Stunde und siebenundfünfzig Minuten Zeit für den Ausflug, danach leert das Gerät den Speicher.“  
Beruhigend fügte John hinzu: „Man muss aber nicht so lange bleiben. Wenn es brenzlig werden sollte, kann man jederzeit mit einem einfachen Gedankenbefehl zurückkehren.“  
„Und wenn man das Bewusstsein verliert, wird die Verbindung auch gekappt und man ist automatisch wieder hier“, erklärte Major Lorne. 

Rodney schaute von einem zum anderen Mann. „Wie oft seid ihr schon … gereist, wenn ihr das schon alles rausgefunden habt?“  
„Jeder drei Mal. Immer alleine, weil einer das Ganze von hier aus überwacht hat. Du siehst, wir haben die Sicherheit nicht vernachlässigt.“  
Rodneys empörter Blick verriet, dass er anderer Ansicht war, aber John fuhr schon fort: „Wenn du magst, können wir jetzt zusammen reisen und Major Lorne wird hier die Stellung halten.“ 

Rodney brummelte, untersuchte noch eine halbe Stunde lang die Versuchsanordnung, schaute sich die technischen Verkabelungen an, versicherte sich, dass sie seinen Ansprüchen entsprachen und korrigierte einige Sachen im Computer. 

Dann entschied er zu Johns großer Erleichterung: „Okay. Lass es uns versuchen. Wo gehen wir hin?“  
„Wohin möchtest du?“  
„Such du beim ersten Mal etwas aus, du hast mehr Erfahrung.“  
„In Ordnung.“ 

Sheppard tippte ein paar Zeilen in das Keyboard der Hauptrechnereinheit, während Rodney sich auf die Liege legte und von Lorne verkabelt wurde.  
Dann legte sich John auf die Liege daneben und meinte: „Frankreich. 1789.“  
„Okay. … Hey, nein! Das geht nicht! Ich will meinen Kopf noch ein bisschen behalten!“ 

„War nur ein Scherz“, grinste John. „Obwohl 1789 noch sicher ist. Die Massenhinrichtungen sind erst ein paar Jahre später. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, wir reisen zwar nach Frankreich, aber ins Jahr 1689. Die Regierungszeit des Sonnenkönigs, der Höhepunkt des Absolutismus.“  
„Na dann“, erwiderte Rodney zweifelnd und schloss die Augen.  
Major Lorne betätigte diverse Regler und … … …  
.  
.  
.

… … … Rodney fand sich neben John in einer Parkanlage wieder. Es war Nacht und sie waren geschützt hinter einer Hecke materialisiert. Vor ihnen befand sich ein prächtiges, hell erleuchtetes Schloss … nein, nicht Versailles, wie Rodney im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, dafür war es viel zu klein. Aber wie Versailles lag es in einem prächtigen Garten und eine imposante Treppe führte zu einer Terrasse hinauf, auf der Gruppen von prächtig gekleideten Menschen flanierten. 

John schaute an sich herunter, ja, er sah genauso aus: Lederschuhe mit Absätzen, weiße Strümpfe, helle Kniehosen, eine reich verzierte, dunkelgrüne Jacke, unter der die Spitzen seines Hemdes am Kragen und den Ärmeln hervorschauten. Er warf einen Blick auf Rodney, der ganz ähnlich gekleidet war. Mit einem Griff an seinen Kopf stellte John fest, dass er ebenso wie Rodney eine schwere Perücke trug. Rechts und links von einem Mittelscheitel fielen ihnen die dunklen, gelockten Haare bis über die Schultern.  
Er stank nach einem aufdringlich süßen Parfüm und seine Hand ertastete in seinem Gesicht ebensolche Schönheitspflästerchen, wie er sie bei Rodney sah. Eindrucksvoll, sehr ungewohnt aber auch ein wenig lächerlich.

„Mann, Sheppard, du hast ja eine seltsame Vorstellung davon, was mir gefallen könnte“, sagte Rodney mit einem unglücklichen Unterton in der Stimme und strich über den steifen Stoff seiner Jacke, schüttelte die langen Spitzen aus und kratzte sich unter der Perücke, die ihn schon jetzt juckte. 

„Na ja“, Sheppard ergriff Rodneys Ellenbogen und führte ihn auf die große Freitreppe zu, „einer der Antiker hatte ‚Orgie’ neben dieses Reiseziel geschrieben und da dachte ich mir, wir könnten es mal ausprobieren.“ Es war ihm anzuhören, dass er selbst nicht mehr ganz überzeugt von seiner Wahl war.  
„Seltsame Vorstellung von Orgie. Ich hätte eher an …“ begann Rodney, als sie hinter der Hecke, die den Kiesweg auf dem sie schritten, begrenzte, jemanden laut stöhnen hörten. 

Voller militärischem Eifer stürzten sie darauf zu, um Beistand zu leisten. Sie blickten in die erstaunten Augen einer jungen Dame, die auf einer steinernen Bank lag. Ihre unzähligen Röcke waren bis zur Taille hochgeschoben und sie feuerte gerade einen älteren Mann, der in einer ganz charakteristischen Bewegung in sie hineinstieß, mit „schneller“ an. Als er ihren Wünschen nachkam, stöhnte sie so laut wie zuvor. 

John zog Rodney rasch am Revers zurück, sie schauten sich an und Rodney meinte mit einem bejahenden Kopfnicken und einem schiefen Grinsen: „Vielleicht wird es ja doch noch was mit der Orgie.“ 

Sie ließen sich nicht erneut von verdächtigen Tönen links und rechts des Weges aufhalten, stiegen die Treppe empor, überquerten die Terrasse und betraten durch eine der offen stehenden Flügeltüren einen prächtigen Salon, dessen Wänden mit Spiegeln verkleidet waren. 

Hunderte von Kerzen erhellten die Szenerie, die aus einer bunten, lauten Festtagsgesellschaft bestand. Offensichtlich waren die Feierlichkeiten schon weiter vorgeschritten, denn viele der Herren hatten sich ihrer Jacken und Perücken entledigt. Im zentralen Teil des Saales wurde getanzt, mit viel Gelächter, Küssen, Begrapschen und schief sitzenden Miedern. John hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Schreittanz auf Flötenmusik so … unanständig und schwül-erotisch aussehen könnte. 

Ein Blick auf Rodney zeigte ihm, dass er mit leicht geöffneten Lippen neben ihm stand, und alle Sinneseindrücke zu sortieren versuchte. Ein in dunkelblaue Livree gekleideter Bediensteter trat auf sie auf und bot ihnen auf einem Tablett Erfrischungen an. Rodney nahm ein Glas Rotwein und kippte den Inhalt auf einen Zug runter. 

„Beeindruckt?“, neckte John.  
„So steht das in keinem Geschichtsbuch“, meinte Rodney und nahm sich noch ein zweites Glas.  
„Vielleicht liest du nur die falschen.“ John zog ihn weiter in den Saal hinein. 

Sie kamen an einer Chaiselongue vorbei, auf der eine üppige Schönheit und ein Mann mit neckischen Spielchen beschäftigt waren. Er suchte mit seinem Lippen in ihrem Dekollete nach einer Traube, die sie zwischen ihre Brüste gleiten ließ. 

„Rodney, ich glaube es nicht!“ John zupfte seinen Begleiter am Ärmel und wisperte in dessen Ohr: „Das ist ein Kardinal! Dank der ‚Drei Musketiere’ weiß ich, wie Kardinalsrot aussieht und das kleine Käppchen, das er auf hat …“  
„Ich glaube, die nehmen das hier nicht so genau“, stellte Rodney fest und zeigte auf einen weiteren kirchlichen Würdenträger auf der linken Seite des Saales. 

Dort spielte eine Gruppe von Damen und Herren ‚Blinde Kuh’ und der Kirchenmann neckte gerade die junge Adelige, die mit dem Tuch über den Augen herumtastete. John sah mit angewiderter Faszination, dass die Frau, die jetzt einen sehr beleibten Mann ‚gefangen’ hatte, ihre Hand vorn in die Hose des Mannes gleiten ließ. Unter lautem Anfeuern der anderen Gäste glitt ihre Hand immer wieder auf und ab. John schüttelte den Kopf. Man musste schon sehr intime Kenntnisse über jemanden haben, wenn man versuchte, ihn ausgerechnet am Penis zu erkennen. 

Noch ehe er Rodney seine Erkenntnis mitteilen konnte, hörte er jemanden von links „John Sheppard!“ rufen und dann trat auch bereits ein stark geschminkter, hochgewachsener Mann in einem auffallenden gold-silbernen Gewand in ihr Blickfeld. „Da ist ja mein Lieblinsengländer!“, fügte der Mann lachend hinzu, zog Sheppard in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn rechts, links, rechts, links auf seine Wangen, ehe er ihn wieder auf Armeslänge von sich hielt. 

John suchte in seinem Kopf hektisch nach einem Namen, aber der andere Mann ließ ihm gar keine Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern fuhr schon begeistert fort: „Sheppard, ich bin so froh, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet. Ich hatte zwar gehört, dass Ihr in Paris seid, aber hatte schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dass Ihr es zur Geburtstagsfeier meines Bruders schaffen würdet.“ 

Rodney räusperte sich und der Goldsilberne zog Rodney ebenfalls zu sich an die Brust. Noch während er die obligatorischen Küsschen verteilte, meinte er: „Wie schön, Ihr habt McKay mitgebracht!“  
Er wandte sich lachend an Rodney: „Und, ist das Wetter in Schottland zu kalt und zu nass? Wolltet Ihr mal wieder Wärme tanken? Warum seid Ihr nicht im Rock gekommen?“ Er kniff McKay spielerisch in die Pobacke. 

Rodney quiekte – mannhaft – auf. Dann empörte er sich: „Nur weil ich McKay heiße, bin ich doch k…“  
John stupste ihn ‚unabsichtlich’ am Ellbogen an, so dass McKays Glas überschwappte und der Rotwein auf den Boden lief.  
„Oh Verzeihung“, entschuldigte er sich bei Rodney und unter dem Vorwand mit einem Spitzentüchlein über dessen Jacke zu wischen, wisperte er ihm ins Ohr: „Spiel mit.“  
Rodney funkelte ihn böse an, bestritt aber nicht mehr ein Schotte zu sein, und meinte nur: „Ich denke, wir schauen uns noch ein bisschen um.“ 

„Gut, wir sehen uns sicher später noch“, meinte ihr Gesprächspartner. „Im Blauen Salon wird übrigens Pharo gespielt, falls Euch der Sinn danach steht.“ Mit einem Winken verabschiedete er sich.  
„Was ist Pharo?“, wollte Rodney wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, schauen wir es uns an.“ 

Fünf Minuten später wussten sie, dass es ein Kartenspiel war, das hier im Schloss mit schwindelerregend hohen Einsätzen gespielt wurde, und sie nahmen lieber Abstand davon. Obwohl John es schon gereizt hätte, es einmal zu versuchen, denn mit ein bisschen angewandter Mathematik schien man seine Gewinnschancen drastisch steigern zu können. 

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
John zog eine Taschenuhr hervor und antwortete: „Eine Stunde, einunddreißig Minuten.“  
„Dann will ich noch meine … sportlichen Übungen, die du mir versprochen hast. Irgendwo hier in diesem Schloss muss es doch etwas geben, das uns Spaß machen würde. Lass uns mal schauen, an welchem Teil der Orgie wir teilnehmen können.“ 

Entschlossen wich Rodney zwei angetrunken Frauen aus, die versuchten, John zu umgarnen. Er zog ihn hinter sich her, öffnete die Tür des nächsten Zimmers und sie schlüpften hinein.

Als erstes bemerkte Rodney, dass die Fenster weit geöffnet waren, um die laue Sommerabendluft hereinzulassen und dass es hier weniger stickig als im großen Festsaal war. Dann sah er, dass die beiden Paare, die sich hier vergnügten auch jede Art von Abkühlung brauchen konnten. Denn die beiden Männer knieten nackt auf dem Boden, die Frauen trugen nur noch Hemden, beziehungsweise einen Unterrock und saßen auf dem Rücken der Männer.  
Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen entdeckte Rodney, dass den Männern ein Zaumzeug angelegt war und die beiden Frauen sie wie Pferde ritten. Die beiden Männer krabbelten über den Boden und ließen sich von ihren Partnerinnen um Tische und Stühle herum lenken. 

„Ähm … ich glaube, das ist nicht so ganz mein Ding“, meinte John verlegen und schaute Rodney etwas überfordert an.  
Rodney nickte. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie ungesund das für die Knie sein muss. Und auch für die Rückenwirbel kann das nicht …“  
„Du hast recht, nicht unsere Art von Sport“, stimmte ihm John erleichtert zu. 

„Es gibt bessere Methoden dich zu reiten“, flüsterte Rodney ihm ins Ohr und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. Dazu ließ er seine Hand über den Schritt von Johns Hose gleiten.  
John schluckte und protestierte: „Rodney, wenn uns jemand sieht!“  
„Hier achtet niemand auf uns, die sind voll und ganz mit der deutlich provokanteren Zurschaustellung von Sex direkt vor uns beschäftigt“, grinste Rodney und presste seinen Handballen noch einmal gegen Johns Glied Er stellte erfreut fest, dass Sheppard langsam auf seine Manipulationen zu reagieren begann.  
„Mhmm, ja“, nuschelte Rodney in Johns Ohr. „Ich mag es, wenn du hart wirst.“ 

Da er beim Sprechen aber von den Locken der Perücke in der Nase gekitzelt wurde, setzte er kurz entschlossen seine und Johns Perücke ab. Sie ließen sie auf einem Stuhl liegen, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließen.  
„Besser. Viel besser.“ Rodney kratzte sich erleichtert einmal über den ganzen Kopf. „Meinst du, wir können die Jacken auch …?“ 

Drei lachende junge Männer ohne Jacken kamen ihnen entgegen und das war Rodney Antwort genug. Er wurstelte sich aus dem schweren Brokatstoff heraus und suchte einen Platz, wo er die Jacke deponieren konnte. 

„McKay“, sprach ihn einer der Männer an. „Wollt Ihr mitkommen? Madame de Vallière-Plesson hat ihre Jüngste dabei und man sagt, sie würde die Jungfräulichkeit ihrer Tochter heute Abend meistbietend versteigern.“  
„Meiner Treu, sie sollte mal den Vicomte de Trassalie fragen, wie jungfräulich ihr Fräulein Tochter noch ist“, lästerte der Begleiter des jungen Mannes.  
„Halt bloß den Mund“, schalt der dritte. „Der alte Marquis wird mit Sicherheit bieten und der hat noch nie gemerkt, wenn mit Hühnerblut als Beweis nachgeholfen wurde. Wir sollten der Plesson nicht die Tour vermasseln.“ 

„Nein, danke. Danke, nein.“ Rodney wollte sicher nicht mit ansehen, wie ein junges Mädchen an einen alten Mann versteigert wurde, egal wie wenig jungfräulich sie war. Da kamen Gedanken an Hugh Heffner auf und ließen Rodney sich einmal schütteln.  
„Wir wollen lieber noch …“ Rodney machte eine vage Handbewegung, die auf den ersten Stock verwies.  
„Dann solltet ihr die Bibliothek nicht auslassen“, riet einer der Herren lachend, ehe die drei lärmend, und sich gegenseitig schubsend, in den nächsten Gang einbogen. 

„Puh.“ Rodney wollte gerade seine Jacken hinter einem Vorhang platzieren, als er feststellte, dass dort zwei küssende Männer standen. Hinter dem nächsten Vorhang dasselbe, so dass Rodney beschloss, die Jacke einfach auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. 

„Trauen wir uns die Bibliothek zu?“, fragte John.  
„Klar doch. Ich wollte immer schon mal so richtigen kinky Sex mit dir haben.“ Er schlug John spielerisch auf den Hintern, schnappte sich Johns Handgelenke, die er hinter dessen Rücken festhielt und küsste seinen Freund. Voll auf die Lippen. Mit vollem Einsatz seiner Zunge. 

„Rodney!“, rief John automatisch empört, bis ihm einfiel, dass auch hier niemand Notiz davon nahm.  
„Sei doch nicht so prüde, John“, lachte Rodney. Es machte ihm Spaß, den Colonel herauszufordern.  
„Suchen wir die Bibliothek“, meinte John nur und befreite sich aus Rodneys Griff. 

Die Bibliothek zu finden war nicht schwer, denn die Tür stand offen und deckenhohe Regale voller Bücher ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass das der gesuchte Raum war.  
Etwa ein Dutzend Zuschauer starrte gebannt zur rechten Seite und als John und Rodney ihren Blicken folgten, sahen sie eine nackte, schöne Frau, mit langen blonden Locken, deren Hände über ihrem Kopf gefesselt und an einer Verstrebung des Bücherregals festgemacht waren.  
Hinter ihr stand eine andere Frau, die noch vollständig bekleidet war und mit einer weichen Lederpeitsche auf den Hintern der Blonden schlug. Diese räkelte sich wollüstig und keineswegs mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht unter den Schlägen und forderte die andere sogar auf, es fester zu tun.

„Blond, Rodney?“, fragte John nur halb neckend, denn nicht immer war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, ob Rodney nicht noch manchmal blonde Carter-Träume hatte.  
Rodney hörte Johns Unsicherheit, die er, was ihre Beziehung betraf, in so vielen Punkten teilte, und beruhigte ihn: „Nein. Und erstaunlicherweise sind zwei Frauen zusammen noch niemals meine Einschlaf-Fantasie gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn nicht auch noch ein Kerl dabei war“, schob er nach. 

„Sollen wir gucken, ob wir einen Dreier finden können?“, erkundigte sich John, obwohl er sich inzwischen nicht mehr so ganz sicher war, ob das alles hier nicht etwas außerhalb seiner eigenen Komfortzone lag. Er hatte dieses Szenario vor allem für Rodney ausgesucht, weil der immer wieder von Orgien geschwärmt hatte, und wie toll das doch so müsste so viel geballte Sexualität auf einem Haufen zu haben, dass man nur noch die Qual der Wahl hatte.  
John hatte dem ganzen Gedanken eher neutral bis misstrauisch gegenüber gestanden, denn er war so erzogen worden, dass Sex etwas Privates war. Seine Eltern, die Privatschulen in die er gegangen war, sie alle hatten ihn mit einem eher konservativen Weltbild gefüttert. Und die Armee war auch nicht gerade ein Ort, an dem man seine Sexualität offen zur Schau stellte, vor allem nicht, wenn man für beide Seiten spielte. 

„Wie lange haben wir noch?“, unterbrach Rodneys erneute Frage seinen Gedankengang.  
John konsultierte seine Uhr. „Eine Stunde neunzehn.“  
„Mein Gott, die Zeit rast.“ Rodney biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute unentschieden nach rechts und links. Sheppard zog ihn mit sich in den nächsten Raum, wo sie sich aber nicht recht für die Fesselspielchen begeistern konnten.  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, welcher Druck auf den Bändern und Sehnen lastet, wenn man diese extreme Position längere Zeit einnehmen muss?“, zeigte sich Rodney besorgt. 

Auch die Matschereien mit Lebensmitteln im grünen Salon konnten Rodney nicht begeistern, weil er der Ansicht war, dass man mit den guten und leckeren Sachen bessere Dinge machen konnte, als sie einer anderen Person auf den Körper zu schmieren. Sie von dem anderen Körper wieder abzulecken, fand er schlicht und ergreifend unhygienisch. 

So kamen sie nach zwei weiteren Fehlversuchen an das Ende des Ganges, wo sie dann das Musikzimmer betraten.

Mehrere fast nackte Menschen beiderlei Geschlechts bevölkerten die schweren Teppiche auf dem Fußboden und die zierlichen Sitzmöbel. Schmale Frauenhände umfingen hoch aufgerichtete Glieder, kräftige Männerhände kneteten Brüste. Münder umschlossen Brustwarzen und saugten an rasierten Hoden. Erhitztes Fleisch klatschte im immer schneller werden Takt auf nackte Haut. Männer, Frauen, in Pärchen und Gruppen und allen erdenklichen Kombinationen, berührten sich, trieben sich zu schamlosem Stöhnen und spitzen Schreien. Das Gewirr aus Armen, Beinen, festen Brüsten, gespreizten Schenkeln und schamlos präsentierten Hinternteilen verdiente wahrhaftig den Namen Orgie

John merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, als ihn einer der Anwesenden in den Kreis ziehen wollte.  
„Sei nicht so schüchtern, mein Hübscher“, lockte der Mann, der nur noch sein Halstuch aus feiner Spitze trug, und ergriff Johns Hand.  
„Uhm…“ John machte sich los und wandte sich an Rodney: „Wir gehen. Komm.“ Er schob Rodney am Ellenbogen aus dem Zimmer. 

„Hübscher?“, stichelte Rodney, „das muss ich mir merken.“ Insgeheim aber war er froh, dass John sich nicht hatte in den Kreis ziehen lassen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er John mit irgendjemand anderes als ihm selbst sehen wollte. Ja, auch wenn das dem Sinn einer Orgie widersprach, musste er sich eingestehen. 

Endlich, im Dachgeschoss, fanden sie dann ein Zimmer, das ihnen zusagte. Niemand befand sich darin, es war abschließbar und verfügte über ein großes Bett. Es bedurfte nur eines Blickes zwischen ihnen beiden und sie betraten es.  
Kaum, dass John den Schlüssel herumgedreht hatte, fühlte er sich schon viel wohler. Das hier war eher seine Welt. 

Noch ehe Rodney wieder seine Frage nach der verbleibenden Zeit stellen konnte, küsste John ihn bereits und nahm ihm so die Worte.  
Rodney lehnte sich in den Kuss und zupfte eines von Johns Schönheitspflästerchen von dessen Mundwinkel, das ihn beim Küssen störte. 

„Weg mit dem Hemd“, meinte John einen Moment später ungeduldig und zerrte an den Rüschen, die unter seiner Ungeduld zerrissen. „Upps.“  
„Macht nichts, denn wir brauchen die Kleider ja nicht mehr“, stellte Rodney praktischerweise fest.  
„Du hast recht. Und das wollte ich schon immer mal tun.“ Er griff Rodneys Hemd mit zwei Händen und zerriss es mit einem lautem Ratsch. Da war jetzt auch ein bisschen Imponiergehabe bei, weil er sich gerade so verschämt benommen hatte.  
Aber Rodney hatte nichts dagegen. „Steinzeitmensch“, war sein lachender Kommentar.

Er sank vor John auf die Knie und kämpfte mit der ungewohnten Knöpfweise der Hose, bis er sie endlich öffnen und herunterschieben konnte. Er schlug die Enden des Hemdes zur Seite, die die Sicht auf sein Ziel behinderten, dann beugte er sich vor und umfing Johns bereits halbhartes Glied mit seinen Lippen. 

John schien es ebenso zu gehen, wie ihm – selbst wenn er sich für keines der Szenarios wirklich hatte so begeistern können, dass er mitmachen wollte, so hatte ihn die erotisch aufgeladene Stimmung hier im Schloss dennoch angeregt. Der Reiz des Ungewohnten, das Gefühl etwas Verruchtes zu tun, wenn man anderen Leuten beim Sex zuschaute, die hemmungslose Zurschaustellung von Praktiken, die sie sonst nur aus Filmen kannten – dies alles hatte sich zu einem heißen, anregenden Gebräu vermischt, welches ihre Sinne angeregt hatte. 

Er ließ Johns Glied über seine Zunge gleiten und erlaubte sich, etwas lauter als sonst zu schlürfen. Er schaute von unten hoch, als er lasziv mit seiner Zunge über Johns ganze Länge leckte und dazu dessen Hoden mit seiner anderen Hand umfasste. Er liebte es, wenn er John diese kleinen, erstickten Töne entlocken konnte. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und John keuchte: „Deine rot geschminkten Lippen auf meinem Schwanz – Wahnsinn. Das sieht so dekadent aus.“  
Rodney, der jetzt wusste, welchen Effekt das auf John hatte, betonte seine Saug- und Lutschbewegungen noch etwas.  
Bis John ihn entschieden an den Schultern zurück schob. „Wenn wir noch das Bett nutzen wollen …“ 

Natürlich wollte Rodney das und so erhob er sich von seinen Knien, kickte seine Schuhe weg und ließ sich nach drei Schritten rückwärts auf das Bett fallen.  
John kämpfte noch einen Moment mit seiner Hose, die ihm bis auf die Knöchel gerutscht war, dann gelang es ihm endlich sie auszuziehen. Er entledigte sich auch noch seiner Schuhe und Strümpfe und krabbelte neben Rodney. 

„Du hast noch zuviel an“, entschied er und begann Rodney von seiner Hose und seinen Strümpfen zu befreien. Die Hose war gewohntes Terrain, doch als er Rodneys Kniestrümpfe herunterrollte, kam er sich schon etwas merkwürdig vor.  
Dann küsste er sich aber Rodneys Beine bis zu dessen Bauch herauf, kniete sich neben Rodney und meinte begeistert, während er eine Hand über Rodneys Oberschenkel gleiten ließ: „Du siehst toll aus … in diesem riesigen Bett.“ 

Eigentlich hatte er ‚Kerzenschein’ sagen wollte, denn die Flammen warfen ein weiches, schmeichelndes Licht auf Rodneys nackte Haut. Das hatte sich in seinem Kopf dann aber plötzlich zu romantisch angehört und er war auf etwas weniger Verfängliches ausgewichen.  
Rodney entgegnete schnippisch: „Jedes Bett sieht im Vergleich zu Atlantis’ Zwergenbetten gut aus.“ 

Rodney schob John als letztes Kleidungsstück noch dessen Hemd über die Schultern, dann rollten sie aufeinander zu, bis sich ihre Körper auf ganzer Länge berührten.  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich wie selbstverständlich in einem Kuss und Rodneys Hände landeten auf Johns Hintern, was er gleich dazu nutzte, John noch etwas fester auf sich zu ziehen. 

Johns Finger glitten über Rodneys Rücken, liebkosten seine Arme, brachten Rodneys Brustwurzen dazu, hart und fest von dessen Körper abzustehen. Seine Lenden übernahmen wie von selbst Rodneys Rhythmus und für eine Weile stießen sie langsam, genüsslich gegen einander, so nah, dass sie den sich gemächlich beschleunigenden Herzschlag des anderen spüren konnten. 

Als Johns Hände endlich auch auf Rodneys Hintern ankamen, seufzte der leise auf und zog das oberere Bein an. Nun, das war wohl ein klares Signal, was Rodney heute noch wollte, dachte John und so drehte ihn er nach einigen Minuten weiterer Küsse auf den Bauch. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er mit diesem Fast-Hologramm-Rodney ja auch noch ein paar Sachen machen könnte, von denen der echte Rodney nicht allzu angetan war. Er zog Rodney an den Hüften hoch, bis der vor ihm kniete. 

Er spreizte Rodneys Beine mit seinen Knien und dann beugte er sich vor und leckte einmal über die linke Pobacke, dann die rechte, dann zwischen Rodneys Backen.  
Wie erwartete versteifte der sich und schimpfte: „Das ist so unhygienisch, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen.“  
„In einer halben Stunde bleibt nichts von diesem John und Rodney übrig, da kann es doch so viele Krankheitserreger haben, wie es will“, argumentierte John und ließ seinen Freund noch einmal seine Zunge an dieser intimen Stelle spüren.  
„Verdammt, ja“, stellte Rodney fest und öffnete seine Beine noch etwas weiter.  
‚Sieh an’, dachte John, ‚er will es nur um meinetwegen nicht, oder weil er Angst hat, ich würde es dann auch von ihm verlangen. Nun, da besteht wohl noch etwas Klärungsbedarf, wenn wir wieder zurück sind’. 

Dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite und genoss es, Rodney so nah zu sein, dessen hilfloses Stöhnen und ‚aah, so gut’ Gebrabbel zu hören. Als er mit seiner Zungespitze in Rodney hineinstieß, krächzte der mit gebrochener Stimme: „Oh, mein Gott, John“, und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kopfkissen. 

Unter weiterem Lecken fummelte John mit seiner Hand auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett herum, auf dem er eine Phiole mit Öl gesehen hatte, bis seine suchenden Finger sie endlich ertasteten. Da es hier keine Rolle spielte, ob McKay allergisch auf irgendwelche Substanzen darin reagierte, öffnete er den Korken und ließ etwas über seine Finger laufen. Es roch sanft nach Rosen und nicht nach Zitrone und das beruhigte ihn weiter. 

Er ersetzte seine Lippen durch seine Finger und stellte fest, dass Rodney an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel Vorbereitung brauchen würde, ihre vorausgehenden Aktivitäten hatten ihn so entspannt, dass er förmlich mit der weichen Matratze zu verschmelzen drohte.  
John glitt einmal mit seiner öligen Hand über sein eigenes Glied, dann drang er in Rodney ein.  
Rodney überließ sich ohne jeden Protest seiner Führung, begann sich ebenfalls auf Johns Glied zu bewegen.  
„Fester, John.“  
„Noch fester und das Bett wird jedes Mal gegen die Wand krachen.“  
„Genau das will ich. Richtig laut. Als Untermalung.“ 

John verstand. Auf Atlantis war es nicht ganz so schlimm wie auf einigen Einsätzen, auf denen er gewesen war, wo nur dünne Zeltwände einen vom nächsten Kameraden trennten. Auf Atlantis konnten sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, aber dennoch waren sie immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu sein. Und rhythmisches ‚Bett-gegen-die-Wand-krachen’ fand sich auf der Liste der Dinge, die man besser nicht machte. 

Er kam Rodneys Wunsch nach und die stets schneller werdenden Schläge des Betthaupts gegen Wand rissen sie beiden in eine Spirale mit. Rascher und rascher, pulssynchron, gaben sie den Takt der Leidenschaft vor und wie Rodney gewünscht hatte, untermalte es ihren Liebesakt. 

Und Rodney erlaubte sich noch mehr Lautstärke. Er stöhnte laut auf, spornte John an und John musste einen Moment mit Bedauern denken, wie viele Restriktionen sich Rodney sonst auferlegte, wenn das hier seine bevorzugte Art und Weise war, sich während des Sex’ auszudrücken. 

Dann gingen seine letzten rationalen Gedanken in Rodneys begeistertem „John!“ unter. Als er spürte, dass Rodney sich dazu verkrampfte und Wellen um Wellen seinen Körper schüttelten, ließ er seine Hemmungen auch fallen, stöhnte laut auf und verströmte sich mit einem explosiven Orgasmus, der ihn von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen durchlief, in Rodney. 

Er blieb noch eine Weile auf Rodney liegen, rang um Atem, bis Rodney meckerte, er würde auch ganz gerne mal wieder atmen.  
John grinste, rollte sich von Rodney herunter, legte sich neben ihn und ließ locker eine Hand auf Rodneys Hüfte gleiten. „Das war klasse.“  
„Das war … euhw“, Rodney verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, „und heiß zur gleichen Zeit“, gestand er ihm zu. 

„Wir haben ein ganzes Schloss voller ungeahnter Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl – und was suchen wir uns aus? Ein Zimmer für uns alleine mit einem Bett und einer abschließbaren Tür.“ John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Willst du damit sagen, wir haben diesen Ausflug … vergeudet?“ Unsicher schaute Rodney ihn an.  
„Vergeudet? Warum denn das?“  
„Nun, du wolltest mir unbedingt eine Orgie zeigen, und jetzt ist nichts daraus geworden.“  
„Soll ich dich noch an den alten Marquis verschachern? Du hast noch … zwölf Minuten“, neckte John.  
„Nein, ich will keinen alten Marquis. Aber willst du noch etwas?“  
„Nope. Ich habe genau das, was ich will“, stellte John fest. 

\----------------------------

Als sie zehn Minuten später das Piepsen der Computer hörten und wieder im Antiker-Labor auf Atlantis waren, fragte Lorne mit einem schelmischen Unterton: „Und, wie hat Ihnen die Orgie gefallen?“  
„Orgien werden überbewertet“, stellte Sheppard lakonisch fest. 

Lorne war klug genug, nicht nachzufragen, was sie dann während der knapp zwei Stunden auf einem französischen Lustschloss gemacht hatten.

\-------ENDE------

© Antares, März 2012 


End file.
